rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Yselt Aren
Overview Yselt Aren '''is the daughter of Luxord Aren and Zenzera Tundrid, growing up she was naturally accustomed to the element of fire. It represents her burning passion and fiery personality, she burnt herself numerous times as a child, until being discovered by Caedus Aren when she was a young woman. She was the Lady Mother of The Aren and Archmage of Camelot for quite some time until she approached Trentus Aren, having recently met with Howl Aren she now stands on the Council of the Brotherhood of Zamorakian Exiles as their Lady Conservator. History Fifth Age Early Childhood Yselt Aren was born from Luxord Aren and Zenzra Tundid, she was attuned to the magical branch of fire since birth. Though she had little control over the art as she grew up. Constantly having burns and little hair due to the flames constantly wild nature. She attempted to refine her powers by studying various tomes that pertained to elemental magics, though she specifically focused on the art of flame. Teenage Years As her control over her art grew, as did she. She began to grow her hair back, and did not suffer from as many burns as she did when she was a child. Though, her family was becoming less and less prominent, as the Aren began to disperse. Though by the time she had reached the age of 23, this is when she was sought out by Caedus Aren. Sixth Age Meeting her Family Caedus bestowing upon himself the title of Grand-Master of the Aren, and Demyx claiming to be the Lord Arch-Mage of The Aren, began to rebuild the Aren Council whom consisted of Catherine Aren, Yselt Aren, James Aren, and Rexost Silversmith. House Aren eventually began to establish itself as a major political power in the Kingdom once more, having trade negotiations with both Al-Kharid and Canifis. After a few weeks of peace, reports of a disease that had taken hold of Yanillian citizens made its way to House Aren, as Yanille was under The Aren's temporary juristiction by order of the Hand of the King, Tommen Calderon. The disease was magical and biological in nature, it would kill the host and resurrect their body as a mindless zombie, though the bodies were disappearing as well. Demyx, Yselt, and a mage named Ren investigated the matter where they found the source of the disease was in the Yanillian water supply, a zombie had caught Demyx and the group by surprise but Demyx fell into the tainted water, sealing his fate. Her Rise to Archmage After an expedition to the north with Demyx and other heroes of Kandarin, Caedus Aren made himself known to the public after taking yet another Aren artifact to bolster his own power. Demyx decided it was time to take action and handed the matter over to the newfound King of Camelot, Tommen Calderon. Demyx was dying and didn't want to become a slave to Caedus, so he approached Catherine and asked if she could offer him salvation through the same lich-ritual that Zane Aren had done, Catherine refused as she blamed herself for Caedus' condition. Demyx nodded and convened a meeting, establishing Yselt Aren would lead House Aren from now on, as she was a capable mage and the Arch-Mage of Camelot. Second Aren Civil War As Yselt Aren served the Kingdom of Camelot faithfully for the past few years of peace, there was a call to the north. Demyx Aren had gathered Morbidia Aren, Trentus Aren, Salazar Von Strobel, Lindsey Aren, and Vynriette the Mage to the frozen island that he had inhabited in his self-imposed exile after the death of Caedus Aren for a second time. The lich known as Demyx Aren gave them an oppurtunity to take back what was rightfully theirs, as he had grown tired of the oppression that The Aren had suffered during the Aren-Calderon Feud, and even though his exile was self-imposed he knew the Kingdom of Kandarin would no longer welcome him with open arms in his current state even though he aided as much as he could during the threat of Caedus Aren. Morbidia was disgusted that Demyx had even allowed The Aren to be under Yselt's control and decided to take matters into her own hands. Demyx then approached Yselt at Aspecta Tower, witnessing firsthand what the Aren had been reduced to, an empty Council and an empty name that held no power to it. Demyx left peacefully for the time being, as he went to Seers Village a group of Aren collected there, Demyx and Morbidia faced off in a skirmish along with Trentus Aren, Salazar Von Strobel and Vynriette the Mage. This would be the beginnings of the factions that would rise to power. The Lion Reborn As for Yselt Aren and her colleages of the western Kingdoms, she rallied the support of James Aren, the former Lord Vanguard of The Aren Council, Baroness Elena Strider-Aren, whom was blooded by James Aren. She also had the support of those Aren who were loyal to the Kingdoms and other noble houses. Her faction was known as The Lion, Those who serve the Kingdom of Kandarin and would stay loyal to the other noble Houses, seeing as they did them no wrong. They wish to quell the rebellion that Demyx is attempting to upstart within The Aren, attempting to keep order within the House and the Kingdoms. The Battle at Hawk's Nest With the rise of the three factions and the tensions rising among The Aren due to prior events, Demyx Aren and The Crow sought out to garrison a fort at Hawk's Nest, a site from the first Aren Civil War. This was met with retaliation as Morbidia and her Arens, known as The Rat showed up, this time Demyx had the upper hand in the beginning, showing off his raw arcane power, but eventually Yselt and her friend Viktor joined in on the scene. As they discussed the politics of this upcoming Civil War among The Aren, Yselt and Viktor teleported away having infuriated Demyx. Morbidia took this chance to try and immobilize him, but Demyx had other plans. He released the spell he had been charging from his Staff and in a demonstration of power he leveled the entire fort of Hawk's Nest, destroying the land and buildings, causing only rubble to only be whats left. Thought Morbidia still tried to claim Soulfang Demyx had run out of options, he destroyed the Staff with his ring of power, Nir. The Aspect that had been bound in Soulfang was realeased, the Aspect of Caedus Aren has returned. Disaster on Mammoth Island The wind blew in from the north upon the frozen tundra, once great majestic beasts of the Archeron Mammoths, now laid as skeletal husks upon the snow and ice. The Thorvaldian plague had struck years prior, infecting the beasts and killing them all off, strangely they had not been resurrected as mindless undead. Demyx Aren had met with Yselt and Kaito as they demanded an explanation for his actions on plunging The Aren into a second Civil War, he expressed his feelings that The Aren were being oppressed by the western Kingdoms and The Calderon, and that he sought to deliver them independence once more. Kaito did not like the words Demyx had to offer as he fired a tier 5 lightning bolt towards the lich, but Demyx Aren was no push over and using the blade of Kendrick Aren, Bloodfang, he channeled the immense power directly towards Yselt Aren as conflict broke out once more, but Kaito had stopped the spell in time and cast another spell that cracked the frozen island. Trentus Aren and Maedalaane arrived on the battlefield, both aiding Demyx in his course to try and kill Yselt and Kaito. The two Camelites fled as Maedalaane conjured a snowstorm and aided Demyx in resurrecting the mammoths on the island, to make sure they would not find him here again Demyx used Bloodfang to sink Mammoth island into the North Sea, casting a spell of immense power as shadow tendrils began to break the ice apart. As for Demyx and the others, they teleported away after the island was destroyed. The Battle for Aspecta Tower The sun was hanging high in the Gielnorian sky, the clouds drifting slowly across as a gentle breeze adorned the faces of Yselt Aren, Kaito Calderon, Viktor, Maedalaane, and Xel Praven. They had garrisoned themselves at Aspecta Tower, planning on defending it from Demyx Aren and The Crow, heavy footfalls could be heard as they saw the first wave of skeletal soldiers, taking up defensive formation. The second wave would be the swordsmen, providing reinforcements for the first wave, and the final wave of the undead would be the mages to provide support from afar. The first waves would smash into the Tower in an attempt to breach its defenses, and just like Demyx had planned, Maedalaane betrayed The Lion and teleported his undead mages behind Aspecta Tower in an attempt to breach it from behind. Kaito Calderon would cast a crumble undead spell, but this is when Demyx Aren arrived on the battlefield along with Vynriette Aren. Demyx used his cleverness to bite into his arm and cast a blood magic spell that pierced all of his own soldiers, infecting his own skeletal soldiers with the Thorvaldian plague as the disease is magical and biological in nature, transforming all of his skeletons into mindless wretches, the spell cast by the Calderon Mahjarrat had failed. The first two waves of Demyx's undead legions continued their assault, while his mages attacked from behind, at this time Xel Praven had called in the forces of Camelot's armies, the two armies clashed as the undead seemed to be pushed back and Kaito cast a bones to bananas spell on Demyx's undead horde, Demyx was one step ahead as he filled his army with spectralmancy, causing them to be fueled by the art of spirit alone. Vynriette Aren took this chance to enchant the undead that had fallen into literal land mines. As Demyx Aren and The Crow pressed their assault onto the Tower, Kaito cast one last spell that caused Demyx's undead legions to float into the air, collecting all the magic that was fueling his army though, Demyx would add to Vynriette's land mine attack. An Arcane Explosion decimating half of the Camelite forces, this is when the group teleported from out of Aspecta Tower and behind Demyx and Vynriette. They spat a few words before Kaito Calderon used his newfound power to literally heave Aspecta Tower up from the earth, with Maedalaane still on it and threw it towards Demyx, splattering his body on the ground but the Tower would skid across the earth, ripping up trees, grass, and anything of the like. At this time, a sludge-monster known as The Corruption arrived on the scene and began to attack everyone, but Yselt and her Lion supporters fled the scene before it could do any real damage. A Vision in the Rune Shop Stepping around the table, she could feel a pull from the scene. The likeness of a familiar creature started to become apparent in the patters created artistically by the mariad of runes. T her surprise, it was a lioness. Once the bits of enchanted essence stopped their chaotic scurring, it was clear. As Yselt stood in awe of the mosiac, a breath, or something similar, thrust up from it giving life to the large female cat pictured at her feet. The form rose up and became solid, stretching and roaring with a shake to announce her magnificent presence. The beautiful, sleek feline stood and returned Yselt's stare, establishing a connection to where they could communicate. Open to it, as if she had a choice at all, a woman's voice spoke to the fire mage with a stern and proud demeanor. "Do you know who I am? I am the heart of what you defend, the very beat in your chest. You may not know I am there, but I always have been. I am your strength, your courage, your aggression and your power. As queen of the jungle, you represent dignity, royalty, leadership, pride and domination. You have much influence over others, if it be your will. Use me to overcome some of your emotional difficulties and protect the ones you love without fail. Fear not, for I am with you always. As long as you believe in me, you believe in you." Just as Yselt finds the nerve to reach out to touch the great cat, it leaps up as if to attack her, aiming directly at her without warning as she roars, claws bared. The instant its massive paws dig into her chest, screaming, Yselt wakes up with a start at the same table she had been sitting at before. The store was in tact, not a display of runes out of place. Breathing heavily, she stood and gathered her wits about her before teleporting out of the shop to return to Camelot. Her New Home After many years of faithfully serving Camelot, she decided to return to her Zamorakian roots. Yselt stared off the balcony of her new home. Why had she been born into this family, this cursed family? She hated the Aren with a passion, this is where her deliverer came. Howl Aren appeared, having been brought back from Infernus due to Ulti'onem's power. Howl and Yselt teleported to Chaos Keep, the base of operations for the Brotherhood. She was skeptical at first, but Howl's honeyed words talked her into joining the Brotherhood and receiving the mark of the Exiles. The two shared a moment as the intensity grew, Howl branded Yselt in the name of Zamorak, she was no longer an Aren, but an Agent of Chaos, freed from the House's tenets. She was named Lady Conservator of the Exiled Council. Abilities Through studying various elemental tomes, and her training at Aspecta Tower. Yselt Aren has mastered the four basic elemental arts. ''Fire Magic ''- Expert. ''Air Magic ''- Adept. ''Earth Magic ''- Adept. ''Water Magic ''- Adept. Appearance and Equipment Yselt Aren stands at 5'4 and weighs 110 lbs, with a petite stature. Her eyes glow a starlight amber color, and has silky red hair that she either keeps in a bun, or can let it fall. She always usually dressed in a crimson outfit, and has an 'E' branded on her lower back. She has a modified silvthril dagger called "Confidence" given to her by Crast - it works as powerful want and communicating device to him. Also, when she was given the dagger after losing her wand in the Abyss - she told Crast, she'd likely die by it one day. Aren Curse ''Wrath'' - Due to her fiery nature, Yselt Aren suffers from the curse of Wrath, meaning that when she is pushed to a certain limit she loses control and goes all out against her enemies and friends alike. ''Loyalty''''' - She also has an undying loyalty to those she acquaints herself with, which usually leads to her getting hurt either physically or emotionally. Trivia * Her name is pronounce "Essel" * Her nicknames are 'Ruby' and 'Red.' Category:Aren Category:Zamorakian Category:Modern Magic user Category:Outlaws Category:Female Category:Kandarin Category:Dark Magic user Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Yanille Category:Ardougne Category:Mage